


Stalled

by MissOverlord



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Supportive Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOverlord/pseuds/MissOverlord
Summary: Intending to take the next step in their relationship, Klug (being Klug) can't help his confidence issues or being distracted by the silliest things. Even in trying to help, well, Sig can't help being a little silly...
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 32





	Stalled

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy nonsense following Further Demonic Entanglement. Spoiler: nothing happens.

So very, _very_ timid. He didn't understand... why was he so anxious? Surely, at this point he shouldn't _be_ worried.

"Bunny, you okay?.."

He jumped, startled by the voice despite its calm and reassuring tone. _Stars, why are you so edgy?!_ Taking a deep breath, then gradually letting it go, Klug finally said, "I-I'm fine, I'm just..."

"...Nervous?" Sig offered a sympathetic smile, finishing his partner's sentence for him.

With a reluctant nod, the academic sagged, "I shouldn't be, I know..."

They'd been together for some time now, and it wasn't as though a poor performance would make or break their relationship. That wasn't what it was based upon, after all. There was more to their bond than-

"Bunny," the half-soul with the mismatched eyes drew the mage into a gentle hug, chin resting on his trembling shoulders, "don't _need_ to do anything. Don't need to push yourself. Don't mind just hanging out. Cuddle, maybe?"

"I know, I know," he mumbled, still ashamed at his own hesitance, "I want this, I... I just don't know where to start."

"Small, with what you know."

So straightforward and so simple... yes, that was definitely a 'Sig' type of answer. He couldn't help chuckling a little, breathing out a little sigh, "is that so? Ever considered becoming a motivational speaker?"

"Nah," the bug catcher demurred and drew away, his two disparate limbs resting on his own knees, "don't mind helping you, though."

 _Start small, huh?_ It made good sense, even if the advice was almost infuriatingly non-specific. Couldn't the bug catcher just give him a _direct_ suggestion?.. no, no he couldn't, not in this case. Breathe in, breathe out. _You're the one making this a big deal._ _You can do this!_

With all the waffling he was doing, the mage thanked the heavens that he'd wound up with the most patient partner in Primp, possibly beyond, too. Anyone else would have declared the dark-mage-in-training a lost cause and gone home by now. Yet, here Sig was, not the slightest bit annoyed by the wishy-washiness of his suitor.

 _Stars, that sweater suits him,_ Klug mused, remembering when the way his beau's eyes lit up upon seeing it last week in a shop. He didn't have the heart to point out that the 'ladybugs' that trimmed the edges were most likely meant to be _ornaments_ , but they were close enough to pass for either. It was a size or two too big, as well, but that meant a more comfortable fit for Sig's overly bulky left arm. Paired with a cornflower turtleneck and grey slacks, the whole ensemble was quite fetching.

He, in comparison, just wore his perennial favorite vest and dress-shirt combo, silly bow and all. The only pieces absent were the clock and cap. A bit samey, perhaps, but it just felt so _comfortable_. It didn't hurt that his companion loved undoing the multitude of buttons, either...

More importantly, his companion loved _him._ He, in turn, loved his companion.

Klug held onto the warm feeling that knowledge gave him, taking Sig's right hand in his, pulling the cyan-haired somnolist into a kiss even as his free hand slipped beneath the sweater. _A little too bold_ , he thought, until he heard muffled giggling coming from the bug hunter. Reassured, he leaned forward into the kiss, fingers exploring the space between the layers of fabric.

In the time they'd grown closer, so, too, had they grown, if only by a little. The scholar didn't notice much of a difference apart from height but he was certain that his partner's chest had gotten broader and better defined. For months, it had practically been his job to study the region, allaying the half-demon's fears that the sandy red skin which covered the entirety of his left arm was spreading.

Breaking momentarily to breathe, the mage looked into his friend's eyes, one a deep azure and the other a sparkling crimson, the kind one could easily get lost in. Trying to sound as casual as possible, he smiled, "doing alright so far, Snugglebug?"

Sig. Just. _Beamed_. The young man had always had a fondness for giving nicknames out, especially those he was close to. It wasn't often that he'd received one in return. Pet names weren't really Klug's forte which made it all the more special. With a small but enthusiastic nod, he chirped, "fine, Bunny. You?"

Instead of a reply, Klug gave a small smirk as his second hand joined the first under the soft, woolly material and pressed into the garment's owner, effectively shoving him over. The resulting adorable-sounding 'oof' made the mage's smirk even broader as he loomed over the half-soul.

 _So, so tempting._ Although he knew his glasses-wearing sweetheart was supposed to lead, the floppy bow practically _begged_ to be pulled. Sig's clawed fingers slipped through the loops of the irresistible cravat bow, tugging gently on the material to bring the green-eyed mage closer to his level, his lips brushing against that smug expression as he whispered, "had to do that, sorry..."

"No apology required, Sig, none at all." Accepting the offered kiss, his tongue brushing teasingly against his boyfriend's parted lips. All the while, his hands roved, eliciting the odd murmur or wriggle from the object of his affection.

Though the cyan-haired boy was known for muted responses he _still_ had sensitive spots and his partner was _very_ good at finding them. Breathing through his nose, it made it difficult to do much more than whine if the scholar hit one. He also really wished the silly mage would kiss him _properly_ already. Maybe it was revenge for pulling the cravat...

... And then, the mage pulled away, just like that. _Disappointing,_ he lamented, asking, "u-um, Klug, why..?"

The reason became obvious when the knit material was pulled up, covering the confused somnolist's head in a maze of woven material. It wasn't particularly easy to see though, either. At least it was pulled the rest of the way in short order, though it did make his fluffy bangs even less orderly than they were before, several puffs standing up thanks to the static.

For some reason, the sight struck the mage as particularly amusing. He tried to merely smile, repressing some snickering with limited success. It hadn't been his intention to make his partner into an electrically-charged puffball, but, well...

Not able to see himself, Sig just gave him a confused look which _really_ didn't help matters.

"S-sorry, Sig, it's just... your hair's kind of..."

"Hmm?" He reached up, trying to smooth out his bangs, but the hairs were drawn to his hand instead, making things worse. Waving it around a little, he seemed to marvel at the attraction. Static wasn't an alien concept to him, but it was working impressively well. "Oh. Got it."

Klug shook his head as he chuckled softly. It figured that his boyfriend did a passable impression of a plasma ball. Not... really the most romantic mental image. Funny, yes, but, "sorry, I k-kinda ruined the mood..."

"What? Why? Not into, um, _this?"_ With a flourish, even _more_ of the cyan hair stood on end, then settled into irregular poofs.

"I...I-I..." It was all he could do to keep from devolving into a sniggering fit.

 _Oh, he's stuck,_ the entomophile surmised. In this case, it would probably be fine to lend a hand. What would work without being _too_ much?..

The serious look on his face didn't help calm the mage down. At. _All._

Without warning, Klug found himself flat on his back, the air forced out of his lungs in an instant as he felt a warm, wet sensation on his neck. There was the faintest amount of pressure, giving just a hint of his lover's teeth as they brushed the vulnerable skin.

... Honestly, it was a _little_ overkill, but it did work to take his mind off of Sig's comically static-y mop.

"S-Sig," he breathed, having to replace the oxygen he'd lost after being pounced upon, " _s-stars,_ Sig..."

"Mmn?" The half-demon was listening even if he wasn't talkative at the moment, running his tongue experimentally behind the mage's ear, hot breath warming the saliva.

"Ggh! H-how are you so good at this?!" A rhetorical question, really, and one he suspected he knew the answer to. Unlike himself, Sig wasn't worried about failing, wasn't scared of being a disappointment.

"Not sure," he backed off, his two different-colored eyes staring into Klug's green ones, a mellow smile on his face as he waited for his companion to catch his breath. "Feeling better?"

"Honestly?.."

"Honestly."

"I'm... I'm lost. I'm just not good at, well, _this_." He sighed, looking more than a little downcast, "maybe it's better if you lead."

Sig shook his head, murmuring, "Klug, can't. Help, sure, but..." 

"I'll take all the help I can get, Si-"

Always eager to offer an assist and _still_ wanting that proper kiss from earlier, the half-soul practically smothered his compatriot, slipping his tongue into the mage's mouth between words. He could feel Klug's tension at the sudden intrusion waning as quickly as it had come. _Good_ , as it wasn't his goal to make the poor thing even _more_ uptight.

 _He really_ ** _is_** _better at this than I am,_ Klug both fawned and lamented, wishing he were as quick a study of intimacy as he was with more cerebral topics. Gradually unwinding, the scholar 'hmm'd, tongue co-mingling with his lover's, brushing against the hard enamel points of the half-demon's teeth. Quite normal, apart from an additional set of canines on both halves. Apart from those and the arm, there weren't any other anatomical differences he was aware of.

Said arm's hand was loosely clasped over his own, fingers trying to weave between the mage's with little success. The warm, rough texture still felt nice on his palm, pleasant to touch despite its odd appearance. He tried fitting his digits between the clawed fingers, unable to reach the furthest gap but it was good enough to allow for a reassuring squeeze.

The bug catcher seemed reluctant to pull away and end the kiss, but it couldn't last forever. He looked down on his partner, curious if at least some of the anxiety had gone. _Poor Bunny,_ he mused, returning the gentle pressure, _you don't have to worry._ The mage would, anyway, no matter what he said or did. It was just part of what made Klug, well, _Klug._

Licking his lips, the academic's breath came in tiny gasps but he seemed more relaxed this time, more calm. He really didn't mind being passive like this, just accepting whatever attention Sig wanted to give him. Instigating came a little less easily, but he wasn't usually _this_ insecure. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as he sighed, "how did I end up with someone as patient as you?.."

Sig shrugged his shoulders and smiled, recognizing this question as a rhetorical one.

"I... I think I'll be okay now. Probably." The words were more to convince himself than anyone else, but the confidence behind them was shaky to say the least.

 _Still not okay,_ the somnolist seemed disappointed that his attempt at aid hadn't done much to bolster his friend's spirits. Maybe... maybe he could take his own advice. Moving from astride his companion, he laid on his side next to the nervous figure instead. _'Small, with what you know.'_

This only served to confuse the mage. Puzzled, his voice wavered as he asked, "um, Sig? What're you doing?.."

"Something that works," not mincing words, the cyan-haired snugglebug half-curled up with, half-dragged his beau against himself in a kind of spooning embrace. Not overtly sexual, but still intimate and very, very familiar. He just held Klug, arms wrapped loosely around the other’s midsection, his breath sending faint ripples through the brown bowl-cut.

 _You couldn't fool yourself_ **_or_ ** _him,_ Klug's subconscious prodded him, _for the sake of the heavens,_ **_why_ ** _are you so insecure?!_ Ashamed... he felt _ashamed_ for making Sig feel like _any_ of this was necessary. The bug catcher sometimes had doubts but nothing of this scale, nothing this _paralyzing._ Even now, in the arms of the person he loved, he was engaging in pointless self-loathing instead of enjoying the affection.

The silent tension didn't pass unnoticed.

"Still love you, Klug. Take your time," he seemed to purr, cheek pressed against the back of the fretful bookworm's neck, "not going anywhere."

How? _How_ did someone so often thought of as an oblivious simpleton seem to know exactly what he needed to hear? Hell, _he'd_ thought of Sig as a living cabbage more than once before peeling back a few leaves and realizing there was more going on behind those sometimes vacant-looking eyes than he'd ever have guessed. "Tell me the truth, are you psychic or am I just that dull and predictable?" It came out sounding more sarcastic than he'd intended, perhaps.

"Mmn... neither? Just know you pretty well, that's all."

Annoyed as the scholar was with himself, he couldn't fully resist the comfortable familiarity of his present location. Nestled like this next to Sig, the boy's arms draped protectively around him... it always made him feel safe. Corny, maybe, but it was true.

"Sig..."

"Hm?"

"I... kinda want to stay like this for awhile. You don't mind?"

The bug catcher chuckled, giving the mage a gentle squeeze, "don't mind, no. Didn't from the start."

As much as Klug wanted to take the next step in their relationship, he didn't _have_ to rush. Sig would still be here and Sig would _still_ love him.


End file.
